Ruleta rusa
by Oobito
Summary: Naruto sufre, aún así, habla: —La ruleta rusa —, exhala. Abro mis ojos impactada y alarmada. No. Jamás podría hacerle eso. Es el juego más riesgoso y jodido del planeta. He oído de el como si fuera una exhalación, solo debes ser un suicida en fuertes aprietos para decidir jugarlo y un jodido suertudo si quieres salir con vida de la habitación con el dinero en tus manos. SS-AU.


Buenas. Como podréis ver (es bastante notorio creo, pero tratare de ocultarlo xD) soy nuevo por estos lares. O bueno, más bien en la escritura. Vale, quiero aclararles que me gustaría que me remarquen cualquier error, no importa de qué manera lo hagan. En verdad quiero mejorar. Así que cualquier crítica es bienvenida. Es muy difícil escribir ya que la mayoría de este fic va a estar escrito desde el punto de vista de Sakura, y bueno, yo soy hombre. Pero me sube el autoestima saber que hay hombres (que son HOMBRES, con mayúscula xD) que dibujan shojo, así que…Otra cosa más que me gustaría decirles es que, a pesar de que Naruto sea tan infantil, en este "juego" no creo que sea momento para actuar así. En fin, eso es todo. (Fue bastante rápido xD)

Disfrutad la lectura. Lamento si hay algún horror de ortografía por allí.

**Prólogo.**

Respira, respira profundamente, cálmate, me dice él.  
Si juegas, juega para ser la mejor. Coge la pistola y cuenta hasta tres.  
Ahora estoy sudando, moviéndome despacio, no hay tiempo para pensar, es mi turno, y puedes ver mi corazón latiendo. Puedes verlo a través de mi pecho, y estoy aterrorizada, pero no me voy.  
Sé que debo pasar esta prueba, así que simplemente, aprieto el gatillo.  
Él dice: cierra los ojos, algunas veces ayuda.  
Y entonces tengo un pensamiento escalofriante.  
Disparo.

—Le debes tres grandes al hombre, Sakura. Estás realmente jodida y tu culo está en aprietos.

—No tengo dinero Naruto ¿puedes comprender eso? No sé qué hacer, estoy muriendo aquí encerrada con miedo y debo tomar una decisión rápida.

Sus ojos brillan y aprieta su quijada, su rostro queda enmarcado en una mueca que lo hace ver grande y siniestro, solo la luz del foco que se está por quemar en la habitación ilumina un costado de su cara. Me mira y suspira por lo bajo.

—Hay una opción con la cual no hemos probado aún… Pero no creo que sea lo mejor…

No lo dudo, ni siquiera puedo simular las palabras antes de hablar. En una acción auto-involuntaria, hablo.

—Dímela, no hay alternativa, ya no tengo más opciones.

Abre su boca y aprieta sus puños, una punzada de dolor lo recorre y me hace sentir insegura ¿cuál es su idea?

Sé que no lo quiere decir, usa ese tono tan lastimosamente bajo y carraspero que me hace sentir tan culpable de haberlo hecho entrar en este juego que parece no terminar jamás, el juego de las deudas a personas con las cuáles ni deberíamos hablar, personas temibles y abominables, que no temen en matar o torturar.

Naruto sufre, aun así, habla: —La ruleta rusa —, exhala. Sus manos se dirigen hacia su pelo y lo tironea con culpabilidad y nerviosismo.

Abro mis ojos impactada y alarmada. Ese es un estúpido jodido juego de muerte.

—Sé dónde lo juegan y por lo que me dijeron, deja muy buen dinero Sakura. Estaría dispuesto a jugarlo por ti, solo si supiera completamente que ganaré el suficiente dinero como para acabar con tu puta deuda.

No. Jamás podría hacerle eso. Es el juego más riesgoso y jodido del planeta. He oído de él como si fuera una exhalación, solo debes ser un suicida en fuertes aprietos para decidir jugarlo, un jodido suertudo si quieres salir con vida de la habitación con el dinero en tus manos.

Mi tardanza en responder, aclara sus dudas y carraspea —Jugaré a la ruleta rusa por ti Sakura, mañana por la noche te pasaré a recoger y espérame lista, acabaremos con tu deuda.

Mi mejor amigo se va tan rápido como ha llegado, dejándome sola. Me consumo en el vacío del silencio y me ahogo en la penumbra de la habitación. El foco se ha quemado.

Pienso en ello profundamente.  
Dos personas.  
Una pistola con capacidad para ocho balas, una bala, un giro del tambor y un jalón del gatillo.  
Una posibilidad en ocho de morir.  
El ganador, se lo lleva todo.

**Capítulo 1.  
"Que el disparo, sea silencioso"**

Japón, 12:30 pm.

Tokio.

El frío cuela mis huesos hasta el final. Los escalofríos me recorren unos tras otros mientras sigo con las manos dentro de mi chaqueta.  
Mi mejor amigo no deja de susurrar plegarias que quieren ser escuchadas en la noche más helada y cruda de diciembre. No puedo dejar de temer por él y no puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto.

¿Desde cuándo me escondo de mafiosos y hago a mi mejor amigo correr peligro por su vida?

Me siento la peor persona de la puta tierra y no puedo lograr comprender por qué me tienen que pasar estas cosas a mí.

La acera húmeda por una leve llovizna cruje bajos mis pies cada vez que doy un paso con mis botas de tacón. Una luz al final del callejón ilumina una cuarta parte del sector y titila produciendo un ruido eléctrico continuo. Pienso en una silla, en electricidad y en un interruptor. Sacudo levemente mi cabeza y tomo el brazo de Naruto rápido y asustada.  
No puedo dejar que haga esto, no podría soportar la mera y abandonada idea de perderlo, en el mundo, él es lo único que me queda y no estoy dispuesta a dejarlo ir por una deuda, estoy segura de que podré hacer cualquier cosa para evitar esta estupidez.

—No lo hagas, te lo ruego —, mis ojos están ardiendo en pequeñas lágrimas que van a comenzar a salir. —No puedo permitir que hagas esto por mí, me he metido sola en estos problemas y sola debo salir. Puedo buscar algunos trabajos fuera de la ciudad, incluso puedo trabajar antes de que salga el sol hasta que se esconda nuevamente, puedo intentarlo todo pero por favor no lo hagas.

Él limpia una lágrima solitaria que me acaricia con dolor mi piel helada.

—No vas a trabajar Sakura, haré esto una sola vez, allí adentro —, su mentón señala hacia la puerta que se abre espacio a un gran depósito ''abandonado'' —Hay mucha gente que juega, hay grandes sumas de dinero que serían suficientes para salvar tu deuda e incluso para pagarte por algunos meses un apartamento digno para vivir.

—N…no, no puedes, haremos otra cosa Naruto, robaré si es necesario, no entremos allí, por favor…

—Sobreviviré, Sakura. Somos amigos desde pequeños y tú eres una de las pequeñas cosas que tengo aquí. Lo haré, entraré allí y sobreviviré.

Ni siquiera puedo hablar, asiento con la mayor sensación de mierda en mi cuerpo y lo abrazo fuerte.

—Lo vamos a lograr, lo prometo. Vamos adentro, te estás helando aquí.

Me toma de la mano y abre la puerta de chapa inflada por la humedad, que produce un ruido sordo y escalofriante al cerrarse detrás de nosotros.

Naruto me guía a través de un pasillo oscuro y húmedo que parece no tener final; pero si lo tiene.  
Dos hombres robustos con vestimenta informal nos miran desde arriba (su altura se los permite).

—Contraseña —, dicta uno. Es pelado y de un color oscuro como la noche, sus dientes son perfectamente blancos al igual que ocho perlas alineadas y lleva un arma en la mano. Trago saliva.

—La muerte me permite jugar —murmura Naruto, sé que intenta sonar duro y que probablemente quiere esconder su miedo, pero aún puedo notarlo. Y no solo yo, los dos gorilas de la entrada también, se lanzan sonrisas burlonas y asienten satisfechos, abriendo una gran puerta color blanca para nosotros y dejándonos el paso libre.

Antes de continuar, el mismo hombre negro que pidió la contraseña, palmea la espalda de Naruto —Si sales vivo de aquí hoy, te daré veinte dólares muchacho.

Nos empujan como dos asustados conejos a una jauría de perros salvajes y cierran la puerta a nuestras espaldas con un portazo. Mi mejor amigo me mira y yo a él. Mi estómago se encoge notablemente y trago saliva, asustada, triste y compungida por la situación

—Todo saldrá bien Sakura, ya lo verás —murmura en voz baja, intentando convencernos, porque sé que también debe mentalizarse en esto.

Vuelve a tomar mi mano mientras hecho una rápida mirada a mí alrededor, hombres fumando y tomando con tranquilidad sus extrañas bebidas de colores llamativos, algunos incluso tienen una apariencia dormida y apagada, puedo catalogarlos como drogados.

El techo es de una clase de madera vieja y podrida con pedazos de lana de vidrio cayéndose a su alrededor, frunzo el ceño y sigo a mi amigo que me tironea con un poco de brutalidad hacia una puerta negra con una 'x' blanca.  
Antes de entrar, él me habla: —Necesito que mantengas obligatoriamente la calma. Todos los hombres y mujeres que están aquí, tienen muy en claro que su vida corre riesgo y aquí, solo vale un tiro ¿entiendes?

Asiento, mordiendo mi labio y sintiendo el escozor de la anticipación en mi garganta. ¿Realmente estamos haciendo esto? Joder.  
—Si escuchas un disparo, intenta mantener la calma y por nada del mundo llores ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —, asiento, solo para darle la tranquilidad que por un minuto necesita. No creo estar dispuesta a mantener la calma, pero quiero intentarlo.

—Algunos juegos pueden durar más de una hora y otros solo unos minutos, depende de qué lado esté la suerte ¿Vale? Verás a gente entrar y no salir, porque este juego es la muerte, pero intentaré salir con el dinero en mis manos, Sakura, lo intentaré más que nada en el mundo.

No puedo evitarlo, me echo a llorar una vez más y me abrazo a su cuello como si mi vida dependiera de ello, susurrando en su oído miles de disculpas y algunas palabras como ''eres el mejor amigo y hermano del mundo, te amo''.

Entro y detrás, él.

Hay como diez personas en la habitación sentados en cómodos sillones de cuero negro. Quito mi capucha negra y acomodo mi chaqueta. Naruto coloca su mano en mi hombro y caminamos hacia un asiento vacío para dos.

En la habitación hay un frío horrible y llevo mi mirada hacia el techo en busca de un aire acondicionado, en una esquina alejada lo veo. Y me pregunto por qué en invierno, lo colocan en frío. En un susurro Naruto responde a mi pregunta cerebral, sorprendiéndome.

—Aquí se transpira, Sakura-chan —, murmura. En estos momentos no debería usar el famoso "-chan" en mi nombre. Y si no lo conociera tan bien, diría que se está burlando de mí. Le doy un pequeño codazo en su estómago y ríe ahogadamente. Diez pares de ojos se dirigen a nosotros con puro odio y nos callamos rápidamente. Esta gente está aquí prácticamente para morir y nosotros estamos riéndonos. En silencio, nos disculpamos.

Permanecemos largo tiempo en silencio, tomados de la mano. Puedo jurar que si cerramos nuestros ojos, podemos olvidar en donde estamos y para qué.  
Pero eso no funciona así por largo tiempo. Un sonido hace que salté de mi asiento y me abrace a Naruto fuertemente. Él era una especie de hermano para mí, en este tipo de situaciones hermano mayor, y la mayoría de las veces un hermano menor.

Un disparo.

Murmullos comienzan a elevarse en la habitación y la gente se empieza a parar. Temblando, Naruto y yo nos ponemos de pie y una muchacha de brillantes ojos esmeralda y cabello rojo fuego, con muy poca ropa, sale de la habitación.

—El jugador número quince, ha perdido. El jugador número doce, quiere seguir jugando. Tomen sus números y el que yo saque, será el siguiente.

Chillo en voz baja cuando él avanza, estira su brazo y toma un número de una pequeña bolsa, todos los hombres y mujeres de la habitación, hacen lo mismo.

La pelirroja de ojos esmeralda, espera impaciente con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro que me provoca nauseas. No dejo de temblar y de sudar al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Todos tienen su número? —pregunta. Nadie habla, por lo cual, asiente rodando sus llamativos y flameantes ojos.

Saca de su bolsillo otra pequeña bolsa y tomo la mano de Naruto, desesperada. Me mira fijamente y sonríe con suavidad, apretando mi mano. De soslayo miro a la muchacha sacar un papel y vuelvo rápidamente mi vista hacia los ojos azules y enormes de mi mejor amigo.

—El número cinco —dicta la muchacha. Arrebato de las manos de Naruto su número y lo observo. ¡Es el siete! Cierro los ojos rápidamente.  
La gente suspira y comienza a caminar a sus asientos, ellos parecen tan nerviosos como nosotros, aparentemente.

— ¡No! —El grito nos sobresalta a todos y observamos al hombre de pelo ruliento y con aspecto sucio, tirar su número al piso y correr —No puedo, lo siento —, chilla antes de salir. Mi corazón bombea más fuerte de lo normal, cuando la muchacha ríe en voz áspera y baja.

—Ese fue un gran show, pero no creo que el jugador número doce no quiera tener un contrincante, tendremos que volver a elegir —, con voz cantarina y luciendo feliz, aplaude emocionada. Esta vez, no necesitamos sacar números. Simplemente toma de nuevo su pequeña bolsita y la bate, mirando a todos en la habitación con una ceja elevada.

No tengo miedo, supongo que si la primera vez el destino no quiso que el número siete saliera, esta vez también será igual.

Pero, me equivoco. Una vez más, demostrando mi mala suerte: —El adorable siete.

La habitación se relaja, excepto mi mejor amigo y yo. Naruto me mira luciendo devastado, pálido y vibrando como una hoja de papel frente a un ventilador. Mi amigo traga saliva y saca su número del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, junto a su billetera completamente inflada. ¿Dónde mierda ha conseguido tanto dinero?

Lo miro con mis ojos fundidos en lágrimas y me mira con compasión —Pagaré tu deuda —murmura, y caminando hacia la muchacha que le sonríe engatusándolo con un toque en su mejilla.

—Sígueme —, declara en voz baja y aterciopelada. Naruto se tambalea con temor y emprende el camino a seguirla.

No.

¡No! — ¡No Naruto, no! —grito enojada, asustada y sin saber que mierda estoy haciendo. Troto los pequeños pasos hacía él y arrebato de sus manos su billetera y su número. Me mira con sus ojos cubiertos de con confusión y tarda solo un minuto en descifrar mi acción, pero aunque es rápido, no llega a ser suficiente.

—Lo haré yo, todo saldrá bien —Lo calmo, antes de ser empujada por la aburrida y cansada del show pelirroja que cierra otra puerta, detrás de mí.

— ¡Sakura! —Es lo último que escucho de él antes de adentrarme en pequeño pasillo y ser dirigida hacia una entrada, sin puerta.

—Mucha suerte principiante. Y que el tiro sea silencio.

Desaparece en la sombras de la oscuridad y me deja sola en la habitación. La escaneo rápidamente, sintiendo mi corazón latir y me llevo una mano hacia mi frente, limpiando el sudor que la cubre, me quito mi chaqueta, quedando en una musculosa negra de tiras y resonando mis tacones, me siento.

Solo un mesa, dos sillas, dinero sobre la mesa, gotas de sangre en el suelo y silencio.

Solo en el silencio puedo pensar claramente. ¿Qué he hecho con mi vida?  
Apoyo mis codos sobre la mesa y reposo mi cabeza hacia abajo. Cierro mis ojos y dejo a mi cuerpo temblar a causa del temor.

Este juego es el infierno en su estado más puro y vivo. Es el infierno sobre la tierra, y nada puedo hacer, porque ya he entrado en él.

Una respiración menos agitada que la mía se oye en la habitación y respiro profundamente, levantando mi vista. Y sorprendiéndome.

Ojos negros me detallan profundamente, el azabache se cruza de brazos y esboza una sonrisa, como burlándose de mi.

—Eres nueva —, declara, con satisfacción, echándome un pobre mirada desde arriba en un plano incómodo. Me detalla con tanto labor y afición. Mis mejillas se encienden y me retuerzo en la silla con pudor.

Ladeo la cabeza, suspiro y asiento. Todos aquí pueden oler a los nuevos.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunto, con la incipiente sensación del miedo arrastrando sus uñas por mi cuerpo y susurrando sus pequeñas risitas en mi oído.

—Jugador número doce —responde sin rodeos, frunzo el ceño confundida ¿está prohibido decir nuestros nombres? Nadie dijo que había reglas. Su risa áspera como la piel de un caimán me saca de mis pensamientos y me regresa a la solitaria y temerosa habitación. La sensación de realidad me abruma completamente —Soy Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke.

Mis padres me educaron bien, así que, aunque no haya preguntado... lo más correcto es decirle mi nombre también, ¿no? Vacilo, pero finalmente, respondo insegura —Yo... Sakura, Sakura Haruno.

Sus ojos no se expanden, ni me mira horrorizado, él no ha escuchado de mí, ni de mi pasado, y ni siquiera tiene una idea de quién soy, lo cual me da la sensación de tranquilidad precoz.

—Está bien —acepta, sin más —No estamos aquí para fraternizar, y hacer estas entupidas formalidades. Dentro de esta habitación, yo soy doce y tu siete ¿de acuerdo? —su tono frío y neutral, me empuja a asentir obligadamente, no alberga ninguna esperanzas deduzco, él sabe que alguno va a morir y con solo verme la cara le basta de información —Vamos a jugar —Avanzando hacia su asiento y cortando su respiración, murmura.

A pesar de que luce como una persona que no parece importarle mucho como luce, la piel de sus brazos está completamente tatuada con diferentes dibujos. Lleva unos pantalones caídos que dejan ver su trasero, un gran, trasero.  
Su musculosa blanca remarca sus abdominales y se sienta, tranquilamente, sin temblar.

Tan distinto a mí. Tan distinto a mi situación.

Mirándome fijamente, como un gato, su mirada me recuerda a la de uno.

Bajo la mirada, suspiró y sonaba molesto, yo lo miré con dudas. Luego, entendí. Para él no era más que basura que eliminar... De acuerdo, el tipo tiene confianza, pero eso no va conmigo y ni siquiera con él, luce demasiado bipolar para mi poca compresión de personas y eso me marea. Abro mi boca para hablar, pero me calla con una simple expresión que me deja estática.

Toma el arma con cuidado y veneración, mis cejas se disparan hacia arriba automáticamente, la acaricia como un jodido psicópata.

El muchacho me asusta.

Saca el tambor, mostrándome la única bala solitaria que hay entre los ocho pequeños agujeritos.

La bala, igual que yo.

Y entonces, comienzo a temblar, sin reparo.

—Tienes siete oportunidades de vivir, que el tiro sea silencio —, repite la frase de la pelirroja y gira una vez el tambor produciendo un ruido claramente parecido al zumbido rápido de una abeja antes de picar y con un golpe seco y vivaz del costado de su mano, lo mete.

Lleva con lentitud el arma hacia su boca, la cual abre con un suspiro atascado y la introduce.

Mi cerebro no reacciona por un momento, en el que lo veo hacer la cosa más jodida del mundo. Mis manos están sudando y las seco con brusquedad con el dorso de mis jeans ajustados.

Cierra sus ojos, mueve tres dedos, uno por uno, bajándolos, como en una cuenta en reversa.

Siento palidecer y morir porque sé que en unos minutos si la bala no sale, deberé hacer lo mismo.

Aprieta el gatillo.

Y el disparo, no sale.


End file.
